Return of the Arashikage
by Mikagami39
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob on the morning before he can attend his first class at the Shinobi Academy. Left mute, he has to face the grim possibility of never becoming a Shinobi. Refusing to give up, Naruto discovers information about a man called Snake Eyes and decides to claim the mantle for himself to honor a man who overcame his own mute-ness to become a Ninja Master.
1. Chapter 1

**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. G.I. Joe is the sole property of those who created the toys, TV shows, movies, webisodes, and video games. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**A shout to trooper0007 for his story Hebi no me. With his permission, I present my own story. Also Thanks to GoodMorningFlower for agreeing to be my beta for this story.**

"normal speech"/ flashback thought

_thoughts/ flashback speech and action_

**[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing]**

**_[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing during flashback]_))**

* * *

The rising sun found him sitting in a full lotus, breathing so very lightly and his hands together at the fingertips while his forearms rested atop his thighs. Eyes closed, Snake Eyes meditated to calm his mind. Ever since the graduation exams, he jumped from anticipation to despair to just plain old impatience. Finally the interim week had passed and today was the day. At long last, he would know what team he was on and to whom he would address as "Sensei".

Bright blue eyes opened as he slowly rose from the meditative posture. Sunlight shone golden on his bare skin and the ensuing shadows deepened the creases of his muscles and scars as he began a slow set of motions meant to limber his body up. Once the routine was completed, Snake Eyes turned his back to the sun and walked into his home and took care of his "normal" morning rituals. Simple cotton undergarments were donned quickly.

He strode quietly to the drawers and lifted an odd full sleeve top. He rolled it up from bottom to top before he repeated the motion he had used with the tank top. After putting his arm through the sleeves, he tugged and straightened the complex wire and synthetic fiber shirt until it was perfect. Ensuring the dark gray design atop his shoulders ran straight down to the elbows. Baggy black ANBU styled cargo pants were slid on and double buttoned at the waist.

Snake Eyes paused in front of the half-length mirror and tilted his head ever so slightly as he regarded his appearance evenly. A taller than your average twelve-year-old stared back with intensely blue eyes and crew cut blonde hair. A finger traced the four scars that radically changed his life. From center forehead to right cheek. From under his right eye down along his cheek to the jaw. Top of his left ear down to the edge of his lips. Finally, the scar that ran across his throat. Of the four, that was the one that hurt the worst. Even to this day. He attended to each one with an ease of motion that spoke of long-term repetition. As did the way he stretched and massaged the various facial muscles.

That completed, he washed his hands and debated on whether to don his full gear for the first time since he set the rig up. He continued to debate it even as he fixed and then ate a moderate breakfast. Setting the dishes in the sink, he finally decided to forgo the act but would store them on his person should his new sensei choose to administer the true test that very day. A test which all of his mentors had cautioned him about to one degree or another. _Remember to look underneath the underneath._

He grabbed his visored mask and tugged it on over his head and face. Centering the slitted metal until it no longer restricted his vision, he tucked the neckline of the mask under the tight collar of his top. Snake Eyes then rotated his neck in a wide motion a few times then reversed the direction to make sure the mask settled properly. Satisfied, he headed to the front door and stopped at a side table.

He picked up and ran a finger over the portrait standing by the lamp. An adult woman with long brown hair and chocolate eyes stared at him from above a slanted purple bar adorning each of her cheeks. Her smile was warm and mischievous as the photographer caught her giving a noogie to a much smaller boy with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks. _Kaa-san...I can't wait to tell you who my Sensei is. Come home safe and sound._ He returned the picture to its earlier place with a small outlet of breath, the closest he could come to a sigh.

Sitting down, Snake Eyes quickly pulled on his soft soled boots and put into place the gray wraps. A click of the clasps just below both knees and he was all set. Walking out the door, he locked it behind him and left. A few minutes later, he strode out of the wooded area. Pausing to place a palm on a particular tree, he applied Chakra and smiled behind the mask as the protective barriers and seals recognized his departure. Now he knew his home was safe and secure during his absence.

Performing a few more stretches to settle the last of his nerves, he took off. Traveling by rooftops was easier and less time-consuming than taking the streets. Not to mention safer. A fact he tried not to think about anymore, but like now, the memories from six years ago rose undesired at the merest whisper of a thought.

Memories of the night that Uzumaki Naruto died. The night Snake Eyes of the Arashikage was born.

* * *

_**((Flashback))**_

_He's running from the group of angry villagers wielding knives and shouting at him. Chasing him in the annual "Fox Hunt". He cursed under his breath at how stupid he was to be spotted out during this night of all nights. Didn't matter if it was his birthday, this was the one night when he HAD to be someplace else. ANYPLACE but out on the streets after night fall. Which, for him, meant either ANBU HQ or the Hokage's Office. Not even the apartment the Old Man gave him was safe this time every year._

_His fear rose as he found himself in a dead-end alley, his heartbeat drowning out everything else. Fear growing into terror as rough hands gripped his wrists. Holding his malnourished body off the ground. Eyes widening as the group parted to let a knife carrying woman through. Watching her pour some weird liquid over the knife. His heart rate pounding even faster as she ripped the shirt open and began cutting. Her smirk growing in blood lust at his every scream. The way she laughed as she slashed his throat. Injuries burning even more as tears flowed into the cuts the woman had made on his face._

_Hatred forming in his heart with every taunt and joke at his agony. Increasing his humiliation as well as the dehumanization they loved subjecting him to. Hatred turning inward, against himself, as he realized that even now he wanted to protect this place. All because there were a few people in it that DIDN'T hate or mistreat him._

_Relief coursing through his veins, eradicating the fear and subduing the hatred as he heard his attackers run away in fear from where they tossed him. Blurring faces he recognized. ANBU masks that he knew were either friendly or at least neutral to him. Ookami. Inu. Karasu._

_Explosions of pain forcing blackness to overcome him._

_**((Flashback end))**_

* * *

Involuntarily shuddering after performing a rolled landing, Snake Eyes stopped to look out over the village and wondered yet again if he would ever be rid of the phantom memories. _It's alright to remember, Snake Eyes...just don't let the memories consume you…_the warning from his therapist, Yamanaka Inoichi, floated up immediately. Fighting down the approaching panic attack, Snake Eyes deliberately slowed his breathing from gasps to steady rhythmic patterns. He turned to stare at the hospital in the distance silently, another sigh as the sight dredged up a memory of what came next. When his world shattered apart.

* * *

_**((Flashback))**_

_Eyes opening, his entire body feeling heavy and listless. _Is this it? Am I dead?_ he wondered as he tried to get some clue. His confusion growing as only his right eye cleared after blinking while the left was total darkness. A hand coming up to his face. Startlement as someone caught his hand, head turning and his clear eye fell on the nurse, Kaori, looking at him with worry as she spoke to him._

_"Naruto...lie still...you've been seriously wounded," the woman said as she tried to calm him down. "The bandages are there to keep out infection."_

_He tried to say something, but no sound came out. Just silent air. His visible eye widened even more as he felt his lips move under the bandages but not so much as a whisper of sound. He started panicking anew._

_Kaori gripped his arms, holding him in place. "What is it, Naruto? What's wrong? Can't you…" her eyes widened. "Calm down...I'll get the Hokage. He's outside," she said hurriedly but didn't let up until he nodded and stilled._

_Watching the door, he tensed as the Old Man and Ookami walked in and shut the door. "Naruto...I want you to listen carefully," he said gravely as he sat on the edge of the bed while the ANBU leaned against the doorframe. Naruto, however, noted how the ANBU, Ookami, was tense. Whether in anger, or something else, he couldn't tell. He turned his head slowly until all he could see was the Hokage._

_"Alright, Naruto-kun. Most of your attackers have been apprehended and are being questioned by the T&I department. Unfortunately, the ringleaders have escaped our efforts. Now don't worry...they will be found and punished. No one attacks one of my shinobi and gets away with it. I promise you that,"_  
_he added seriously. "Ookami had to do an emergency tracheotomy so you could breathe. So your throat will be a bit sore…" he said in assurance, but his eyebrow went up as Naruto shook his head and tried again to speak aloud._

_The Hokage's eyes widened and he spoke aloud, "Get me the doctor. Now." His attention was on his surrogate grandson as the ANBU left and returned a couple of minutes later._

_"Doctor...why can't Naruto speak?" he asked in a chilling voice. "He has always healed every injury, the scarring he has now is proof of it, but why didn't his throat heal?"_

_Naruto turned his attention to the doctor and saw him gulp. His fear rising as the man continued to hesitate. When the man did answer, he suddenly wished the doctor had no explanation._

_"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. We analyzed the residue on the knife used in the attack, but we can't name the combinations of acids and toxins. Unlike before, he will have permanent scars. Large ones. As for his voice...both the true and false vocal folds have been badly damaged. The blade cut them cleanly even though his attacker somehow missed both arteries in his neck when they slashed. I'm thinking it was on purpose. It was the acid on the blade that did it. They ate away at the cords. I'm sorry but he will never speak again."_

_Naruto felt a tear fall and soak his bandages under his right eye. _I can't talk ever again? But what about?..._he tapped the Hokage's arm and made a gesture as if writing. His eye rolled as Ookami approached and handed him a small pad and pencil. Not so oddly, he relaxed slightly as she tousled a bit of his hair just like she had many times before. He quickly wrote and showed the Hokage the message._

**_[Can I still be a ninja?]_**

_The Hokage thought for a moment then shook his head. His face suddenly looked weary and very old, "Naruto-kun...I'm sorry but I can't allow you to…" he paused in surprise as his ANBU guard spoke up._

_"Hokage-sama? May I ask you something before you answer him fully?" Ookami asked deferentially yet her tone was hard when it came to his title._

_Naruto's head swiveled back and forth as he tried to understand the silent by-play between these two. _Something's up. ANBU never interrupt. Jiji looks mad about it too_ he thought as the two shut door after they exited. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it was...heated, if the tones were any indication._

_A few minutes later they returned and the Hokage spoke in a gruff voice, "Ookami here will pick you up once you're released, Naruto-kun." He watched solemnly as the boy quickly scribbled a question._

**_[Why?]_**

_"She will be looking after you from now on," he replied before giving the boy a pat on his head. He turned to leave adding in that same gruff tone, "Keep me informed."_

_At a loss, he turned his sole eye on the ANBU that had remained behind. Naruto watched as she secured the room before she removed her mask to show the face that went along with the long brown hair which reached the middle of her back._

_Expressive brown eyes stared at him with compassion clear. A wide slanted purple bar adorned each cheek running from under the eyes to her jaw line. "You'll be living with me, Naruto-kun. And no matter what he says, we will find a way around this," her head tilted slightly and she smiled, "okay?"_

_All he could do was nod quickly and repeatedly._

_Her smile grew and she added, "My name is Nohara Rin, by the way. I will be your legal Guardian as of tomorrow morning," she said as she eased onto the side of the bed. "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. Do what the nurses tell you and rest," she said with a mock sternness as she rose and tucked him in gently._

_Naruto wrote quickly and showed her the pad._

**_[What did you argue about? Why are you doing this?]_**

_She looked at the pad and shook her head. "I'll explain everything later. For now, you must focus on getting better," she replied as her eyes moved around the room. "I don't want us overheard and this is not something others need to hear," she added enigmatically before replacing her mask and leaving the room._

_Naruto sighed and closed his eye, trying to understand what was going on even as sleep crept up on him._

**_((Flashback End))_**

* * *

Snake Eyes, calmed by the memory of how he met his Guardian, took off and used the rooftops to resume his trek to the Academy. _She kept her word. Visiting me almost everyday and being the one to walk me out of the hospital almost a week after the attack..._ he thought to himself. He checked his watch after he slid to a halt on a rooftop across from his most favorite place to eat. He frowned as he saw the ramen stand had yet to open for the day. _What am I thinking? It's way too early for them to open...just means more at lunch!_ he reasoned silently. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a pair of patrolling ANBU that had seen him stop. He rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful gesture before pointing to the stand when one asked him what had made him stop so suddenly. Which earned chuckles from the two as his addiction to that particular stands' ramen was considered legendary. His hands went through rapid gestures as he used ANBU signs to wish their patrol well.

As he began moving at a much more sedate pace, he thought more on the past six years. _Don't know what I'd be like if she hadn't been so stubborn. Every lead she checked was a dead-end yet she never gave up. Even when I was losing hope…_ then a genuine smile formed behind the mask, one the synthetic fiber almost couldn't hide. _Then she found it…_

* * *

_**((Flashback))**_

_Staring out the window, he heard the door open and the Nurse say in a sad tone that there had been no change in his mood. _What do they expect? My dream is dying and they expect me to dance? Screw that..._ he thought bitterly as he rolled to his side and just watched the clouds float by from his bed. The bandages had finally come off and the result had terrified the boy. It would be a long time before he would have let anyone come in and see him like...like this. He wasn't vain by any means but the way his left eye seemed to bulge and the stretch of his lips on the right made him seem...inhuman to his eyes. He noticed how the attending nurses had given him pitying glances now. And that only fueled his negative self-image._

_He heard the door close and felt the bed shift as Rin-sama, as he called her when they were alone and she wasn't wearing her mask, sat down. He didn't budge, afraid, as she tried to get him to face her._

_"Naruto?... Naruto, look at me," she said in a firm tone and she knew her face betrayed her as she took in the damage wrought to such an energetic child. Her hand came up to her mouth as she took in everything. The bruising and angry red scar tissue made him look terrible, but she knew it was temporary. "It's...it's not bad, Naruto," she said after a moment and saw how his eyes had grown even dimmer as he took up the now ever-present notepad and scribbled something down before averting his eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she read it and her tone turned coldly firm._

**_[Now I look like the monster they all call me. Wonder how far I make it beyond the hospital.]_**

_She forced him to look at her by gripping his chin firmly. "Don't you dare…You have nothing to hide from Naruto. Despite how they look now, they'll fade." She pulled a sleeve back to show a brown scar that ran diagonally along her forearm. "This one started out red and ugly and bruised for weeks. It was swollen and pained even longer," she looked up to see him staring at the twisted rope of healed skin. "But then the swelling receded and the bruises faded. Just like yours will," she assured with a nod following. "It's not as bad as you think, Naruto. Right now it seems bad, but they'll get better. And I promise you…" she trailed off menacingly and saw his gaze rise to meet hers, "If you ever call yourself a monster again...I will turn you over my knee and spank you like a little kid until your voice comes back. Got it?" she asked, brandishing a fist under his nose._

_She settled back as he nodded and gave her a weak grin. "Better. Now..I have news," she said getting an immediate reaction. "I spent last night hitting the older Archives," she said drawing it out and saw his eyes brighten. She hefted a thick book with a golden hexagonal shield bearing a black eagle's head above a matching single star. "This is a history book about a group that existed before the World's Breaking. Do you understand what I mean by that?" she asked._

_Naruto nodded slowly, wondering just why she was talking about something that no longer existed. The Breaking, as most called it, took place at least five hundred years BEFORE the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Books like the one she had were the only remnants of that time left to give evidence it even existed._

_"Read this section," she instructed as she opened the book to show the picture of a muscular man in all back, a visored mask and twin swords jutting out from behind his shoulders. Below his picture was a different symbol than that of the book's cover. Rin held her breath as she handed over the book and watched as his eyes read quickly before he slid to a halt and stared at her wide-eyed. She nodded with a smile. "That's right. This man is the same as you. They called him Snake Eyes. He was a mute and a recognized ninja master, assassin, and warrior of that group. And...they didn't have Chakra back then." Her smile threatened to break her cheekbones as he pointed to the picture then himself. "Yeah. If he could do it, why can't you?"_

_Naruto looked at the image again before he pointed to the stranger symbol under it and lifted an eyebrow. He wrote quickly on the pad and handed it to her._

**_[What is this symbol? I don't recognize it.]_**

_She chuckled before returning the pad. "From what I could find in this book, it's the symbol of a clan called the Arashikage. A clan of ninjas that existed in their time. It seems they were experts in Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and other skills like stealth, tracking, etc. I'm still looking for more on them," she said assuredly and received a shock as he suddenly lunged from his earlier place and hugged her like his life depended on it. Her arms went around him and Rin returned the hug, whispering, "You're welcome…" over and over as she felt her shirt grow damp from tears of relief._

_Naruto released her slowly and sat back, grabbing a tissue to wipe carefully at his face and eyes before he looked to her and didn't blink. His face settling into one of unwavering determination and intensity._

_Rin felt a tingle run up her spine as he simply stared at her. "What is it Naruto?" she asked softly and watched him write on the notepad._

**_[When they took my voice, Uzumaki Naruto died. From today on, I am Snake Eyes.]_**

_Rin nodded as she considered his words. "So be it. You are Hebi no me. I take it then, you want to revive the Arashikage?"_

_The now christened "Snake Eyes" nodded and returned to studying the book before him with a renewed interest._

_**((Flashback end))**_

* * *

Arriving at the Academy, he noted he still had a couple of hours before the classrooms opened and students could enter. So he climbed quietly up into a tree and relaxed on a thick overhanging branch, letting the thick foliage hide his presence. Placing his hands behind his head, Snake Eyes relaxed against the trunk and thought back over the six years of insanely rigorous training he willingly underwent. _Heh...I can still remember when she went over the standard schedule used at the academy. The look on her face as she used a Fire jutsu on the papers. Her swearing that I would be a ninja by the time those "kids" could barely be called Genin._ A snort of air from his nose as he recalled how his training regimen for the first year had at first been grueling considering how it was nothing but physical training in the mornings, chakra training in the afternoon, and text-based learning in the evenings. Going to bed every night utterly exhausted but proud none the less by even the smallest of improvements. Then came the first bombshell of many…

* * *

_**((Flashback))**_

_He had just finished his morning routine and was heading to the bathroom for a shower when Rin, whom he now thought of as "kaa-san", entered the house in a rush and was nearly trembling in excitement. He watched in confusion as she quickly shut the door behind her and tossed aside her mask and vest before reaching him and literally forcing him to sit down at the kitchen table. Surprised by her behavior he did the only thing he could. He used the mish mash of ANBU and civilian sign they had devised over the past year._

_**[What's up, kaa-san?]**_

_In response she unrolled a scroll and said, "Kai." A poof of smoke and a dozen scrolls appeared. "What's up, Hebi-kun...is thanks to some very diligent searching, your kaa-san found these scrolls." She turned one and grinned broadly as his eyes widened upon seeing the Arashikage symbol. "That's right...clan scrolls. Taijutsu. Kenjutsu. History. Bukijutsu and even more in others. Everything we need to get you trained up. How's that?"_

_His answer was to get up slowly then bumrush his guardian and squeeze her midsection tightly._

_The feeling of her arms wrapping around him in pleasure and returning the embrace. Then she disengaged and tilted his head upwards. "We'll need help. They are very detailed and specific. Unlike any style I have ever seen or met. So here's what we're gonna do…"_

_**((Flashback end))**_

* * *

What followed for the next year made the previous one seem tame as they changed his morning routine to now include time for his learning the basics of taijutsu as well as weapons in general. His afternoons now included the start of his jutsu training. His evenings were no different as she added in the Clan history scrolls. _I thought she was intense before, but once we included the new material...she got downright sadistic..._ Snake Eyes thought rather happily as he only continued to grow under the individualized mentorship. These memories only leading to his first real discovery of his own.

* * *

**_((Flashback))_**

_Rushing from the kitchen, his hands flashed through signs over and over as he bubbled over in excitement. He found his "mom" sipping sake on the back porch. Inadvertently startling her and watching her turn which focused expression matched by the tightness of her grip on the kunai with her free hand. Freezing in place as her KI washed over him and held him rooted before she let him go._

_"Hebi-kun! How many times have I told you not to run up on me? I could have killed you!" she said in blunt exasperation before she put the kunai away. "Now what has you so worked up?"_

_He grabbed her now unarmed hand and tugged over and over till she got to her feet and followed him. Once in the kitchen he pointed to the now open scroll. He watched as she glanced at it then back at him._

_"I don't understand? The Arashikage history? What about it?"_

_Feeling his face scrunch up and his fingers flashing through signs before he tapped a specific section._

**_[Read this!]_**

_He stepped back as she sat down and read the part he had indicated. Nodding as she suddenly sat back exclaiming "Holy shit!" then she kept reading and repeated herself twice more. Nodding and signing as she looked up at him._

**_[Kaa-san, does that mean what I think it means?]_**

_He watched her nod slowly even as she answered, "If you're thinking it means the Arashikage changed their name to Uzumaki after learning about Chakra from the Sage of Six Paths...If you're thinking it means you are the rightful descendant and heir to the Arashikage Clan, then yeah," her lips tightened slightly as she considered the ramifications._

**_[Should we tell Hokage-sama?]_**

_If anything the expression tightened more. "I...I don't know, Hebi-kun," she replied even as she attempted to smooth out her features. "It's your call this time. Just know that if you do, then he has to tell the Council as a whole in order for you to receive Clan acceptance and instatement as Clan Heir. And you know how most of them feel about you."_

**_[Yes. They'd rather commit seppuku before they'd acknowledge me as anything but the "fox brat".]_**

_She nodded and replied, "Best thing to do is sit on this until they select a Godaime. One the Council can't run roughshod over or distract through paperwork."_

_Snake Eyes nodded in return and moved to a different chair, hands moving after he took a seat._

**_[Just so tired of all the secrets. First it was who my parents were...then why the villagers hate me so much… now this.]_**

_His mom moved to give him a small hug of encouragement. "I know it's annoying. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

**_((Flashback end))_**

* * *

Straightening from his reclined position against the tree trunk, he watched as a few teachers arrived. Noting how they joked among themselves over some inane event the previous night. A moment later, he relaxed anew as he let his mind wander once more. Recalling how the rest of his training period flew by as various other mentors came and went. Each one teaching him specialized skills that would be of benefit to him in the long run. First it had been Neko-san and her boyfriend Hayate Gekko whom had taught him basic kenjutsu before they worked with him on making the _Sutōmusurasshu,_ the Storm Slash, a reality.

That "crazy snake woman", as he considered her, came next. Teaching him about poisons in the bluntest way possible. Which was basically her using every poison in her repertoire on him and watching; forcing him to make counteragents/toxins before he succumbed. _Mom had not been happy about that...but she didn't interfere either._

An ANBU wearing the Ram mask taking him aside to teach him about hunting and traps came next as did Goat, a Demolitions expert. Then came others. Covering topics like tracking, strategy, survival, and so much more. Even the nurse, Kaori-san, taught him Anatomy and field medicine. Though that last had been under his mom's careful eye. Then his Kaa-san taking his medical knowledge and skill from basic to almost combat medic level as she found some manuals detailing emergency procedures step by step.

It was, however, the mentor who had come at the end of the fifth year and became his sole instructor for the afternoons and evenings that had made him realize and understand just what kind of life he was entering. The womans' voice was neutral and her Mantis mask hid her expression as she taught him by applying every assassination technique and trick on him. Describing the action in detail before running him through it step by step followed by half speed. Then expecting him to execute it on her. The only time he received a compliment, "I am dead", was on the rare occasion he succeeded on the first attempt.

Snake Eyes blinked to clear his head as the first bells began chiming and he dropped soundlessly from the tree branch and landed in a low crouch. Which of course startled more than a few graduates and later year students. Ignoring their stares and giggles, he straightened to his full height and strode towards the entrance. _Show time..._he thought.

That was until an ANBU arrived via Shunshin and said bluntly, "Snake Eyes...Hokage-sama wants to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. G.I. Joe is the sole property of those who created the toys, TV shows, movies, webisodes, and video games. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**Tanaka Hiroku is an OC of my own making. Based on a drawing of done by an artist named Foxxfire who made an anime rendition of Psylocke.**

**I am making Mabui 16 for this story. If anyone else comes into the story, I will post their age as they enter it.**

"normal speech"/ flashback thought

_thoughts/ flashback speech and action_

**[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing]**

**_[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing during flashback]_))**

* * *

Snake Eyes stared through his visor at the door to the Hokage's office from where he sat. The tension in his gut not fading one iota as more time passed. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair until his knuckles ached and the wood would occasionally creak from the pressure. He bolted to his feet the moment the thick door opened and the receptionist nodded for him to enter. His head turned left and right to study the room and the position of its occupants as the door closed firmly behind him with a soft click. A tingle along his skin indicated that privacy seals had been activated. _Not a good sign,_ he thought. _Whatever is about to be said, he doesn't want getting out to the populace._

The Hokage sat behind his desk, looking weary and saddened in his garb of office. The hat tilted slightly while the eyes underneath studied the boy intently from above his interlaced fingers. To his right stood people he recognized immediately: Neko-sensei, her boyfriend Hayate Gekko, and Anko-sensei. On the old man's left stood Ramu-sensei, Yagi-sensei, and a woman he didn't recognize. For that reason alone, Snake Eyes took a few extra moments to study her from head to toe.

She stood a little taller than the Goat masked ANBU beside her and her hair was silver. Not gray like Inu-san's, but an actual silver that turned white as the light struck it. He couldn't tell for sure, but based on the high ponytail she wore, he estimated her hair was at least mid back in length, if she let it flow loosely. Her skin was deeply tanned. A smooth, even caramel except for a few wrinkles around the eyes and lips. Leading Snake Eyes to presume her family wasn't originally from Konoha. Slightly slanted dark green eyes studied him just as intently, revealing nothing. She wore the usual Jounin's black body suit under the standard green flak vest, complete with matching full body trenchcoat. With the exception of the gray patches on the shoulder boards, cuffs, and bottom hem at ankle level. She wore navy colored men's hakama pants and soft soled sandals were worn over the black tabi socks. There were no visible weapons, not that this particular fact made him relax one bit. _The best weapons, after all, were the ones you never saw._ He saw her lips curl into a slight smile as he gave her a polite nod of his head before he turned back to the Hokage and gave a bow from the waist.

Hiruzen didn't smile as he looked at the figure in front of his desk. "Snake Eyes. Your Guardian's Reserve unit was sent out on escort detail over a week ago. They were to meet with a courier of Kumo and their bodyguard at our border with Yu no Kuni and escort them here safely. They were ambushed en route by a large number of unknown individuals." He forestalled the now tense youth with a gesture. "Your Guardian arrived, with the Courier. They were the only survivors. Both are in the hospital as we speak but your Guardian is in a medically induced coma so all we have to go on is the testimony of Courier," his eyes narrowed as the figure didn't relax, as though he knew there was more. "I'm afraid her injuries are severe. She will be fine overall but she lost an eye. She will never be able to serve on either Active Duty or Reserves again," he said with finality and waited for the outburst to come. It never came.

Snake Eyes was furious. He knew that was bullshit. Even if her original eye was lost, they could easily transplant a different one. His Kaa-san had told him about the one she did in the field towards the end of the Third Shinobi War. Yet he kept his composure, if only just. It took all of his control not to rush out of the room and sit by his "mother's" side until she awoke. He had to be strong now. _Kaa-san would be pissed if I fell apart now…_ he thought as he took a few minutes to solidify his self control. Once he had that, his hands flashed slowly through a series of deliberate gestures.

**[Thank you Hokage-sama for informing me. With your permission? I have to get back to the Academy and find out to which team I am assigned.]**

The silver haired woman stepped forward, speaking in a low, firm voice. "I didn't catch all of that, but I got the gist. That's why I'm here. My name is Tanaka Hiroku. I have requested that I take you on as my apprentice given the extensive training you've undergone. Hokage-sama has agreed under the condition that once a week you also train with the other teams so that you can broaden your experience and get used to working with others. To give you time to adjust for recent events, my initial evaluation of your skills will be in a week's time. Training Ground 19. Seven am sharp."

Snake Eyes listened and gave a single dip of his head to show he understood before he bowed and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Right now, he had only one destination in mind. The Hospital and once inside, his mother's room.

* * *

Back in the office, the two remaining people talked amongst themselves once the others departed through the door en masse. All of them obviously heading to the hospital as well. Hiroku thumbed through a file. "Well, that was...anticlimactic. Which means I feel sorry for anyone that pisses him off in the coming week," she chuckled, before she got serious once more.

"Agreed," Hiruzen said calmly, before he lit his pipe and studied the woman before him. "Now then, would you clarify why it was you stepped down from your position in ISA after over fifteen years of service as its Commander? And why would you be so insistent on taking him in particular as an Apprentice? Since I remember you saying, more than once, you would never take a 'group of wet nosed brats' as a Jounin sensei. This fact made even more odd when you pulled rank on Kakashi to get him," he grinned around his pipe as he recalled the annoyed and frustrated expression visible through the ANBU Captain-turned-Jounin-Sensei's mask as he was almost literally forced to withdraw his objections and arguments.

Hiroku chuckled softly as she set the file on the Hokage's desk. "I began hearing whispers of him around the ANBU ranks about two to three years ago. A kid in black being trained to the breaking point. That he held his own against ANBU teams. The topper for me was when one of my own, Mantis to be precise, taught him Corps assassination techniques then her own bag of tricks." When the Hokage had a bit of a blank look on his face, Hiroku sighed, "She was one of my very best: patient, methodical, scrupulously detailed. If she taught him, then he is someone to be watched." At his continued stare, she added, " Let me put it like this: Uchiha Itachi _didn't_ register on her radar but this kid _did_."

The aged Hokage nodded as he contemplated the weight of her words. "As usual, he somehow manages to draw the persons he needs to him. Ramu and Yagi both said they were, at first, merely curious but ended up teaching him when he simply asked...It's one of his abilities."

Unbidden, she took up the file and held it to her side. "By your leave then? I need to do some recon and get a feel for him," she said with a small bow. At his dismissal, she used a shunshin and began searching for her quarry.

* * *

_**((Konoha Hospital))**_

Mabui busied herself by reading a book as she sat in a slightly reclined position in her bed. It was a decent book, but her mind wasn't on it. Still grieving the loss of a close friend to those bastards that had attacked. Azumi had been more than her Jounin bodyguard. She had been a childhood friend and the loss pained her. She barely gave a thought to the Konoha team; they were strangers after all. Yet when she paused in her personal pain, she could recall how they had fought to protect them with a vengeance. Their teamwork had been excellent, a clear testament to one of the reasons Konoha was still considered the "Strongest Hidden Village of the Big Five." _Not that it did them any good when those bastards used shrapnel bombs..._she thought angrily as her mind immediately called up the images of three bodies literally torn apart by the metal shards hidden in the explosive charges.

Setting the book aside, she turned to stare out the window, thinking on what she still had to do. Retreating mentally to her professionalism until the memories went back into the darkness. It was barely past midday and she hadn't eaten. The "interview" with Konoha's top Interrogator, Morino Ibiki, had been finished an hour prior. She shivered as she now thought over how the scarred man had thoroughly, if politely, pulled out every detail she could recall. Even ones she didn't actually remember. _Now I see why that man has a 12 million Ryo bounty...he's utterly ruthless and fully capable._

A commotion outside caught her attention and what she saw made a silvery eyebrow rise in curiosity. A black clad figure passed by her door, a nurse trying to calm him. It wasn't the scene that got her attention. No...it was the way the figure was covered head to toe in unrelieved black. Even the odd slitted visor was darkened. She could tell it was a male; the physique said that much. Yet his carriage was...unrelenting. As though he would simply walk through anything- or anyone- that got in his way and that was a simple fact of the universe. Slowly rising to her feet, she went to peer out the door but was stopped when a Lion masked ANBU turned to regard her silently. His question caught her off-guard as her attention remained on the still forward moving black figure. "Who was that?" she asked in a cool, business-like manner.

Raion studied the woman before him from behind his mask and his black eyebrows lifted slightly before he turned to look down the hall. Shifting his attention back to the "guest" he answered calmly, "That is Arashikage Na...Snake Eyes. Son of the Jounin that brought you to Konoha," he explained and saw her nod in comprehension. Then she posed another question.

"I assume then he is adopted? Different family names and all," she said as her guard jerked minutely. "We were both pretty torn up, but she was worse than I. Will she be okay?" she queried politely as she leaned against the open door frame.

"She is stable, that's all I can say," was the response.

"I see," she replied and she did. Konoha's medical branch deserves their reputation as the best. If that woman was already out of surgery and stable. _She took the brunt of that last explosion protecting me and she still somehow managed to haul me all the way across Hi no Kuni. That takes a lot of grit..._she thought with a great deal of respect. She looked forward to delivering her personal thanks to the woman that saved her life.

She turned and got back into her bed, unmindful of the gap in the back of her gown. Nor the resulting show it gave any passerby. She was sixteen and thanks to a mission not long ago, she revealed more than a simple flash of her firm backside. Even if it had resulted in her never being able to to take a mission outside Kumo again.

* * *

_**((Elsewhere..later in the day))**_

Hiroku sat going over her notes and the file as she nursed a tall bottle of now warm sake. She wanted to pinch her brow in frustration as nothing made sense. "Damn brat's giving me one massive headache," she muttered as she tried to find the one key to make this puzzle fit together.

"Tanaka-san," came a lazy voice.

She looked up to see none other than Anko herself standing there, looking at her in puzzlement. "What?" she said snappishly at the interruption.

"Jeez...Just came over to say hello. No need to snap at me," Anko retorted shortly as she looked at the paperwork spread around the silver haired woman. "Having trouble?" she asked with a slow smirk growing as she realized just what the content of those papers were.

Unable to help herself, she nodded, "Yeah. Your 'student' is a real head scratcher," she admitted and then brightened as she gestured across from her. "Care to help?"

Shrugging, Anko sat down and set a piled plate of dango in front of her before she took a skewer and munched happily. "I might be convinced…" she drawled around the skewer of sweet dumpling. And with that Anko began educating the woman about her apprentice.

_**((One hour later))**_

Hiroku walked out of the bar, her head aching as she sealed the paperwork away and looked at her notebook. _Just great. He's going to be hard to evaluate without a solid team to act as opposition…hmmmmmmmm, that gives me an idea. Just hope Tora-taicho is in a good mood._ she thought as she made her way to her old office at ANBU HQ.

* * *

_**((Meanwhile))**_

Snake Eyes sat at a table inside T&I going over the various files he and a liberal use of Clones had "acquired" after spending some time with his Kaa-san. Taking his mask off, he pinched the bridge of his nose lightly as thought about her. Seeing such a strong woman looking weak and helpless didn't sit well with him. He wanted to go out, find the ones that did this to her and make them pay so badly, but he knew the Hokage would never allow it. So he focused on his upcoming evaluation and decided to do a little research on his mentor. What he had discovered so far had been… surprising.

_Kumo native, age 47. Graduated their Academy at age 9 during the Second Shinobi War. Chuunin at 11. Jounin at 14. Defected to Konoha at 25 after failed attempt by Kumo to kidnap...Hyuuga Hinata? Kumo tried to abduct Hinata-chan? _Gonna have to look into that. He gave his head a shake and underlined the name before resuming his note taking._ Konoha ANBU at 28 and Captain one year later. Took over ISA Division at 30 and stayed there. _He closed the file and added it to the one from ANBU Archives and her normal Shinobi registration file. Adding a few other notes._ Solid career thus far, distinguished record as far as ANBU goes...wonder why she suddenly stepped down to be my Mentor?_

He looked up to see both Morino Ibiki and Nara Shikaku step into the room. He immediately rose to his feet and gave them a bow from the waist. As he did, he missed the look shared between them as the door was closed behind them.

Ibiki stared at the short cropped blond and grunted, "Heard you were here. With some very classified information in hand." He walked over and looked at the files. "Tanaka Hiroku. Haven't heard that name in a while. Why're you looking into an ANBU's records?"

Shikaku sighed and shook his head lightly before scratching the scar over his right eyebrow. "Troublesome," he muttered before he collected the files. "ANBU's having fits since you managed to sneak in and slip out undetected...yet again." His bothered tone belied by the slightest quirk of his lips. "And it's because she's the one who made Kakashi back down at team assignments. Rather harshly, I might add." Another sigh as Ibiki and Snake Eyes both looked at him evident surprise. "Just too troublesome," he said before he departed the room with the files tucked under his arm.

Ibiki shared a look with Snake Eyes and shrugged before grinning. "He's right though. You made quite an impression once your training file became available for reading," he put a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "I look forward to reading more of your success." He glanced with a small smile to the boy in reassurance. "Stay true to yourself and your goals. Your training will support you."

Snake Eyes nodded before he returned the smile, knowing the Interrogator gave him the only advice he could at the moment. He quickly put his notepad away and tucked his mask away before signing his farewells. A Shunshin later and he was back home, heading to the kitchen to fix himself an early dinner.

* * *

_**((Next morning))**_

Snake Eyes woke up at his usual time and sat up, his hand turning off the alarm clock with a click. Dressing in some basic training clothes complete with a loose facial wrap covering him from neck to nose, he walked through the small house and outside to the backyard. Performing some stretches, he set do doing his warm up calisthenics. Focused on keeping his form for maximum effect, he was unaware that he had an observer.

_**((A/N: Similar to what Snake Eyes wore in GI Joe Resolute during his training days with the Arashikage just in all gray))**_

Casually draped along a tree branch, Hiroku was surprised to see the boy up and about before the sun had risen. _The methodical approach speaks highly of his adherence to schedule. A good sign. Now let's just see what he does..._She thought with a minute nod as she got comfy.

A couple hours later, a bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck as she continued watching him workout. _Basic exercise, then a bit of cardio. Then overall strength building with kettlebells and finally meditation. I have to admit, I'm impressed she thought then tilted her head, what's he doing now?_

Completing his normal one hour meditation, he walked to the center of a sand pit before he strapped on a set of ankle weights. Testing the weight before deciding to add another five pounds for each leg. Next he calmly slid on four steel rings onto each arm. Taking up the first stance, the Hoi-Ma, he began performing the novice and intermediate wrist and forearm strengthening movements. Once done and he returned to the starting point, he began flowing through the stances keeping his centerline as he added the accompanied strikes and kicks. Losing himself to the moment as well as the motions themselves.

Hiroku straightened up in surprise and simply watched. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his every move. She definitely did not recognize the style but she could see the effectiveness of it. _Gonna have to introduce him to resistance seals as opposed to weights or gravity seals for training._ she thought as she quickly pulled out her notepad and scribbled. _That's the taijutsu style he's developing?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she saw him finish and straighten before moving to a nearby tree where what appeared to be an odd training dummy was strapped.

Unlike the ones she was used to; with fully articulated head, neck, arms and leg joints, this one had two straight pegs coming out from a central point at shoulder height, a third jutting forward from center and what appeared to be a bent leg pole. Any thought she had concerning it disappeared as he removed the rings and weights before he began moving. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as he started up slowly only to pick up speed and power as he continued until the air filled with the sound of flesh striking wood repeatedly. She didn't dare so much as twitch a muscle as she observed this incredible display of precision, power, and versatility. _Dear Kami...it's an in close taijutsu. It makes the Jyuuken seem mid range in comparison since that relies on near full limb extensions and reach as its closest range allowed. I wonder how well it would work against a Hyuuga...I'll have to see if I can find one in the ISA that'll keep his or her trap shut about it._

"So what do you think of our Snake Eyes?" came a surprising voice nearby.

Nearly startled out of her perch, Hiroku turned to stare at the masked ANBU. "I see you haven't slacked off in your stealth training, Mantis," she said dryly. "Still... you almost gave me a heart attack."

Mantis gave a soft snort in response. "Hardly."

Turning back to resume observing, she saw him using a larger ring to work through a series of motions that made no sense. "What in hell is that?"

The black haired woman, named Mantis, turned to regard the activity before returning her attention to her former taicho. "He calls it 'Chi Sao' or 'Sticking Hands.' It's a series of drills used to develop automatic reflex and sensitivity training upon physical contact with his adversary."

Hiroku whistled silently, "Damn...that's some serious drill."

Mantis nodded, "Yes. He will next work on the leg variant he calls 'Chi Gerk.' He is relentless in his strive for perfection," she added in approval.

She silver haired Jounin turned to face the insect mask. "He does this every day?" she asked quietly.

Mantis shook her head, "No. When he finished his training under all of his senseis, we all sat down and worked on a maintenance schedule for him. Yesterday, he had light training followed by meditation practice. Today is taijutsu only. Tomorrow he will perform Buki- and Ken-jutsu drills. A day of rest followed by a day of calligraphy and tactical practice. Then comes Chakra Control and Jutsu refinement with the last day being a day he reserves for his two students," she concluded.

Hiroku blinked at the thoroughness. Then the last part penetrated her mind. "He has students?!" She repeated softly in no small surprise.

Again the ANBU nodded slowly, "Yes. The weapons girl from Team Nine studies Bukijutsu under him. Presumably to further refine her skills. Then there's the Hyuuga girl from Team Eight. She created her own variant of the Jyuuken with his assistance."

"How the hell did he get Hiashi's approval for that to happen?" she wondered aloud.

"You will have to ask them," Mantis replied then added, "You didn't answer my question."

Hiroku chuckled, "He's definitely well trained. His self-discipline is impressive. This morning, and the reports, justifiably support this. Honestly, when I first read them, I thought they were exaggerated," she forestalled the other woman before she could respond, "Then I looked closely and worked out the timeline. Once Anko let it slip he's using the Kage Bunshin, it all made sense."

Mantis gave a curt nod. "We all be in attendance when you test him. Observing only," she said as she departed by melding back into the tree.

Hiroku nodded and turned to resume her observation, stumped to see him finished and walking her way. She looked down to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and staring up at her with a golden eyebrow arched. _Oh boy...busted by a graduate. That's embarrassing._ She watched his hands carefully as he signed to her.

**[Since you're here, would you care to have breakfast?]**

Slipping out of the tree to the ground, she smiled and followed the youth inside where she found herself enjoying the companionably silent meal. Once she finished, she was surprised when her host rose and took both their plates and set in the sink. "Umm, thanks for the meal," she said with a polite hesitation as he retook his seat.

Snake Eyes nodded and picked up a notepad and began writing before sliding it to her.

Hiroku felt her eyebrow rising yet again even as she wondered, _Does he buy those things at bulk rate or what?_ She read the message and chuckled, "I wanted a solid read on you after reading the training reports. While they are helpful, I don't place a lot of stock in written reports," she explained calmly, "I prefer face to face, as it were." She gestured between them, "It gives me a better sense of what occurred on an emotional level. Written reports are often too clinically written." She saw him consider this before nodding. "What will you tell me about your taijutsu style?"

Snake Eyes thought carefully before gesturing to the pad. Once it was returned he wrote for several minutes until he was finished.

She accepted the pad when he offered it and read the neat handwriting carefully:

**[The Arashi Ken is a severe in-close combat style. By keeping your centerline and disrupting theirs by getting inside their guard so completely, you gain control of the interaction and the practitioner can deliver rapid precise blows.]**

She slid the pad back to him and pursed her lips, "Understandable. I bet the relaxed nature of your posture is also integral?"

Snake wrote quickly and nodded.

**[Yes. Balance, Structure, and Relaxation are at the core. Muscle tension reduces power and speed while it also increases fatigue. By being relaxed up to the very second of impact, the blow's speed is unimpeded and its power is increased. As well as improving one's endurance during a conflict by using less energy overall.]**

Hiroku found herself whistling lowly. "I'm surprised you're telling me this much. Wouldn't this be considered a Clan Secret?"

**[You are my Mentor and thusly you need to have this information. I'm not discussing the actual techniques…]**

"True enough," she conceded with a grin. "Well this gives me a better insight into how I will need to test you. This will definitely be interesting," she concluded as she got to her feet. "I should be going. I need to make arrangements. See you in six days and thanks again for the meal," she said before she used a quick Shunshin.

Snake Eyes nodded and rose to go take a shower before going to see his mom again.

* * *

_**((Six Days Later))**_

Mabui walked through the Village, ignoring the figure keeping pace at her side chattering incessantly about various figures within the Village. It had taken her two days to recover from the Chakra Exhaustion and the following three for her Network to "stabilize" according to the Doctor. Once released, she got a hotel room and made a full report to the Raikage. It took only a few moments with the Hokage to finish the first part of her mission. Now she had to do the rest.

She grimaced slightly, as Yamanaka Ino, her guide, pointed out various shops and other inconsequentials to her. It had only taken perhaps a minute to realize just what this Genin was. The bane of any genuine Kunoichi's existence: _a fan girl_. One that apparently fixated on the last loyal Uchiha. Outside of cosmetics or fashion, he was all she discussed at any length. That or how lame her teammates were in comparison to said Uchiha. It was quite annoying, really. Having had enough, she spoke up calmly, even though she just wanted to wring the insipid blond's neck. "So tell me about this Arashikage Snake Eyes. You seem to have your thumb on the public pulse, so to speak," she prompted.

Ino puffed up at the compliment but blinked at the subject. Crossing her arms over her purple top, she brought a hand up to tap her chin thoughtfully, "There actually isn't much to tell. Which is odd to say the least. He kinda appeared outta nowhere a few weeks ago to join my class at the Academy for the graduation exam and…" her blue eyes widened as the woman next to her froze in step.

Mabui turned wide green eyes on the platinum blond beside her. "Wait. Waitwaitwait...you're telling me _he's a Genin_?!" she asked incredulously, "You're joking, right?"

Ino shook her head, "No joke. Nobody on the street knows a thing about him. That or they just aren't talking for some reason. He appeared, took the test, and graduated. He was there with us for like a week at most. He didn't say anything so I kinda lost interest, ya know? I mean, he's no Sasuke-kun." She almost squealed as she blushed, "He has that whole mystery thing going for him, sure. All dressed in black and silent. Kinda good with weapons and his taijutsu is weird to boot," she confided, "Even so, Sasuke-kun is way cooler than him."

Mabui nodded, hiding the interest this created in her mind. "Silent? How?"

Ino snorted, "As in not saying a single word the whole time," she waved to her mother as the duo passed the flower shop her family owned. "It was more than a little scary, ya know. It was like he stared right through you."

Mabui gestured to a small coffee shop and sat. Placing her order, she pressed the blond. "How were his skills weird?" she asked giving the girl a smile. _Kami, this is too easy…don't they teach kids counter interrogation techniques?_

Ino joined her and placed her own order before she answered, blissfully unaware of the grilling taking place as she showed off her knowledge of others to the foreign kunoichi that frankly made her feel inadequate physically. Given her own natural assets, that said something. "He used flat knives instead of kunai. I mean really!? How do you fight with those? A kunai would break it in one go. He used a bunch of different shuriken too." When the waitress returned with their drinks, she sipped lightly. "Heck Sasuke got 8 out of 10 targets in one pass."

"I see… so his equipment was that unusual?" Mabui murmured as she faked sipping the coffee. _If I'm right, Genin or not, he should be checked out…_

Ino shook her head, "Nope. He fights weird. Gets in way too close. I mean, seriously! How can you get the power to knock a guy out if you don't give yourself enough room?" she snorted indifferently. Not noticing how the woman had tensed slightly. "I can admit though, he knows how to use those swords of his. Mizuki-sensei wouldn't even go against him. We had to get him an ANBU to spar," she said in a conspiratory whisper.

Mabui felt a distinctly pleasant chill and she sipped the coffee. Definitely worth checking out now. _Nothing like a dangerous man…_ she thought to herself. Deciding to change the subject before the girl got suspicious, she asked, "So, any other boys worth noting? Beside Sasuke, that is."

Ino peered at her curiously, "Sounds like you're in the market…" she said with a self-confirming nod, "Depends on what you find attractive...you can forget Sasuke though. He's mine!" she added with what she considered a show of forceful intent.

Mabui mentally sighed and shook her head at the weak KI sent her way. _Fangirls...utterly pathetic._ "Relax. I'm not interested in him," she assured the blond. Never had a thing for the broody emo type.

Ino nodded slowly. "Well, there's Kiba. Heir of the Inuzuka. Loud and a definite horndog. Thinks he's some kind of big shot. Wouldn't be so bad if he bathed regularly and stopped perving on Hinata." She tapped the table lightly, "Shikamaru's available. One of my teammates. Just he's as lazy as anyone from his Clan. Which is normal for a Nara. Rather be watching clouds than do any training or anything at all really."

Mabui nodded, already striking both off the list of potentials. Of course, she recognized the names of two of Konoha's more prominent Clans. _Not into pervy dog boys and lazy bums are out…_

"There's Akamichi Choji, my other teammate. Nice guy all around but should really go on a diet." she added and then added with a shiver, "Lastly, there's Shino."

Mabui tilted her head slightly in quiet encouragement.

"He's an Aburame. So you know...bugs," she clarified.

Mabui nodded very slowly and struck both off her mental list as well. Raikage would be ecstatic over any of them but MY prospects are pretty slim. She was about to take her leave with an excuse of wanting rest but she paused when she overheard a figure nearby.

"You hear? That Snake Eyes kid passed an ANBU styled test this morning!" the man said with more than a little dislike obvious in his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**((This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. G.I. Joe is the sole property of those who created the toys, TV shows, movies, webisodes, and video games. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

"normal speech"/ flashback thought

_thoughts/ flashback speech and action_

**[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing]**

**_[Snake Eye's sign translation/writing during flashback]_))**

**((That morning))**

Snake Eyes paused at the edge of a clearing inside Training Ground 19 to see nine ANBU figures scatter. Leaving only his potential Mentor remaining. Taking a moment to settle his nerves, he strode forward.

Hiroku turned to watch his advance and suddenly she had a moment not unlike many other Kunoichi when faced with such an image. A powerfully built, black clad figure approached with a purposeful stride. A hiltless sword jutting out over each shoulder. Strapped to his chest, two trench knives hung secure. Pouches on his hips and thighs securely strapped in place as was the bracer on his left forearm and band on his right wrist. Another pouch was visible on his left bicep. Two more hilts peeked out from his lower back. Gray wraps covered his legs from knees to ankles. Black boots made little to no sound as he took every step. _Okay...he looks ready for war. Damn, at 162cm and 54.4Kg, I'd be drooling if I was twenty-five years younger . Thirty-five and I'd be pissing my panties right now._

Snake Eyes came to a stop three feet away and he bowed from the waist, hands coming together in a traditional gesture of greetings. He straightened from the bow once he saw her return the gesture. Sliding to a parade rest position as she spoke.

"You're right on time which is good. Throughout this scenario, you'll be tested in a variety of ways and subjects. Your opposition are members I hand picked from the ISA Division. They play for keeps and I expect you to do the same." She waited for him to nod. "Deep inside this Training Ground lies a cabin. Inside sits the Hokage. And yes, it is actually him. He volunteered, though I think he just wanted to get out of that office for a bit," she added with a wink before resuming her serious face. "Your task is to gather intelligence on the opposition, infiltrate the defenses, assassinate the Hokage, and escape back to this point. You are authorized to use any means at your disposal. All without being detected by the ANBU. The Hokage will not go quietly unless you perform any technique appropriately in his estimation. Detection at any point results in failure. Do you understand?"

For once, Snake Eyes was visibly shocked. His hands went through gestures rapidly.

**[I have to make or sneak my way past nine ANBU, break into a secured location, kill the occupant, and escape the area without being detected at any time? Kind of excessive isn't it?]**

She snorted, "You're the one who was trained not just by four Jounin, but five ANBU in addition, for six years. I made this test with your skills and levels thereof in mind. It is seven am. You have until 2pm to succeed in your mission. Or fail. It is up to you." She watched him snap to attention and then take off into the woods, jumping with a mild Chakra boost up to the higher branches. A moment later, she couldn't even sense his Chakra usage. She turned around to see all of those responsible for his training present except for his mother and her nurse.

Anko stepped up, "Gaki's right. This is a bit much. You expect him to fail, don't you?" she asked with an angry tone. Her words marked by a low hum of agreement from some of the others in the group.

"No faith in him? Or do you doubt the training you gave him?" she retorted as she chewed on a strip of jerky. "Each of you taught him your respective specialties. Time he put it to the test. And not against ANBU wannabes and rookies," she finished and saw Ram and Yagi shaking hands. "Betting? Are you serious?"

The two ANBU looked at her and nodded, "Damn straight. Yagi said he'd finish right before the buzzer. I bet two border patrols the kid is done at noon."

Mantis chimed in in that soft methodical voice, "3 patrols says he is done before noon."

Anko chimed in, "I've got plenty of faith in the Gaki." Her frown twisting into a devious smirk, "Just wondering if your people can deal with the embarrassment of having their egos ripped apart by a Genin."

Hiroku blinked and wanted to curse as the rest of them added in their stakes. _Why do I suddenly feel like I should have doubled the opposition?_

* * *

**((10:30am))**

Behind his visor, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he felt a series of clones disperse five seconds apart. Sorting through the myriad of memories and jotting down the pertinent information. _Two hours of observation completed without detection. They check in every thirty minutes with pulse tone communication. Total of thirty figures. Which means there are Shadow Clones question is: How many? … I need to get closer so I can tell if anyone's at the hut itself or even inside…_ Making a decision, he summoned five more clones. He gave them a single nod which was returned before they all henged into garter snakes and scattered through the ankle high grass. _Now I wait…_ he thought as he took up a meditative posture once more.

* * *

**((11:15am))**

His head tilted back as he slipped free of the posture and he sighed quietly. F_ive figures outside the cabin. At each corner of the building. No one's inside. Makes sense, since it IS the Hokage there. That means four of the thirty figures interspaced from the treeline to the open territory are actual ANBU. Doesn't make it any easier as that means at least five of those Shadow Clones are linked to the ones at the cabin corners. I have to take out all thirty at once. In between the check in times. Without being seen even once…_ he put a fist under his chin and began running through his options.

* * *

**((11:45am))**

His plan was in motion. Now he had to follow through to the finish. Success rode on his choices.

* * *

**((12:01pm))**

Hiroku and the others waited to learn the results. Checking a watch, Mantis hung and shook her head. Which was a similar reaction to others that had thus far lost the bet. All that was left now was Anko and Neko. One of those two was about to have a lot of free time on their hands.

Five minutes later, they had their answer. Med-nin arrived from the trees carrying nine litters. On each was what appeared to be an unconscious ANBU. Then Snake Eyes emerged. He came to a stop before Hiroku and proffered a white object.

Hiroku's eyes went wide and more than one gasp was heard as she accepted the object and everyone realized it was the Hokage's hat. Liberally splashed with blood. She slowly lifted her head to see him using a cloth to clean a suspiciously dark red liquid from one of his Kukri knives before he slid it into is lateral sheath at his lower back. "You...you…"

His answer was to jerk his thumb behind him.

The Hokage walked out, laughing heartily as he fended off a medic-nin. "I'm fine. It's only paint...Snake-kun was kind enough to not use a live blade," he said as he ignored the red splash across the front neckline of his robes.

There was a collective silence as the Hokage arrived and took his hat from Hiroku's limp hands. "Hmmm?" he asked with a small grin as he donned his conical hat, took his pipe out, packed it with tobacco, and lit it with a match. "Something you wish to ask, Hiroku-chan?" he asked in between puffs

"He...he...How?"

Snake Eyes pulled a trio of small vials from a pouch. Tossing one to Anko, Mantis, and Hiroku.

Neko looked at it and asked, "What is that?"

Anko sniffed the stopper and chuckled, "It's a passion flower tincture. I barely recognize the aroma. At a low dosage, it acts like valium in terms of sedation. If it's stronger, like this is, it can render an adult unconscious in seconds…" she looked to the black clad figure, "Nice one, Gaki…" she said as she pocketed the vial and left.

Mantis looked at the vial in silence before approaching Snake Eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder before saying softly, "So...the student has taught the teacher. Well done." A dip of her head and she used a Shunshin.

Now it was Hiroku's turn as she looked first at the downed ANBU, the vial in her hand, the Hokage, then the youth that was now fully her Apprentice. She forced herself to calm down as she approached him. "Okay, you used Kage Bunshin to take out all the ANBU and anything else they had in place simultaneously. But how did you take out the old man?"

Hiruzen blew a smoke ring and answered, "Simply? He entered through a hole in a floorboard. Henged as a garter snake. Innocuous enough that I chose not to react. He released the Henge and slit my throat in one smooth motion. No hesitation and his aim was excellent."

"I...I see," Hiroku replied. After all, what could you say after that? Turning to Snake Eyes, she said lowly, "Tomorrow at the same time. Your place. We need to talk, brat."

He nodded and used a basic shunshin to depart.

"Hmpf...that's new as well," she growled as she followed the Hokage's example and used a shunshin to his office for a proper debriefing and the official instatement of her new Apprentice. _Kid...you're so going to start spilling the beans._

* * *

**((Later in the afternoon))**

Mabui had spent a couple of hours gathering pieces of the puzzle and to say she was still confused was an understatement. She checked out all the other viable options in terms of the available men in this village, but for some reason she continued to doubt they would even come close in comparison. She had gone and spoken with others just to get a feel for the current Heirs and her perspective was further solidified. There were only two real candidates that had the potential she sought. Both of them Clan Heirs. Both sole survivors. But that was where the similarities ended. One was Konoha's pride and joy, the last loyal Uchiha. The other was the mysterious up and coming Arashikage Snake Eyes. One of them doted and favored. The other… well that is where she was uncertain.

While nothing but praise was given when the Uchiha was mentioned, the best she got from most of the villagers where the Arashikage was concerned was silence. Other times there were murmurs or mild curses. One merely had to gesture and he received. The other fought for everything and made no excuses. One was looked upon as a prodigy while the other was scorned as a pariah. One was fed arrogance with every meal. The second was silent and seemingly humble...It made no sense to her. So she went to get some answers.

Standing at the entry to the small wooded glade, she found herself oddly hesitant. _What if the answers I get aren't what I want to hear? What then? s_he wondered before she took a steadying breath. Fortified after a few moments, she walked into the glade and suddenly discovered two kunai pressing against her throat and liver while a voice spoke softly by her ear.

"Now, now, Kumo-chan...Care to tell me why you gave your guide the slip and what you're doing here?" Anko whispered huskily as she tightened her grips.

Staring straight ahead, Mabui straightened her shoulders and spoke clearly, "I am here to speak with Arashikage-sama."

"Oh? -sama is it? So the whispers are true then...The Kages do have something else up their sleeves...What if I don't want you to talk to him?" she pressed.

"Then I will leave and have the Hokage introduce me to him tomorrow. One way or another I will get to meet him." Then she added in a calm voice, "Besides, I'm still acting according to the directive of my Kage, which gives me Ambassadorial status in this matter. If you try to stop me, you'll be the source of an incident."

Anko chuckled hard as she withdrew her kunai and put them away. "You've got spunk. I'll give you that. Not even a sign of fear after the initial moment. Head on straight," Anko said once she calmed. "Try anything…"

Mabui nodded, finishing the statement, "...and you'll kill me. Got it."

Anko shook her head, "Nope. I won't have the chance. He'll do it himself," she cautioned seriously.

Continuing on her way, Mabui filed the warning away. Again that pleasant tingle ran down her spine. Within a minute or two, she came upon the decently sized home bearing the marker of "Nohara" on the right hand post of the archway.

She reached the house and was about to knock politely when the door opened and a girl with brown hair in buns opened the door. Mabui paused and blinked in surprise. "Nohara-san," she said with a bow. "I wanted to talk.." she paused as the girl laughed in genuine amusement.

"Name's Tenten. I'm not a Nohara. He's out back preparing for a lesson," the bun haired girl said by way of clarification. "If you'll follow me," she added and turned around.

Mabui blinked at the abruptness but said nothing as she stepped inside and removed her sandals before following the teenager through a clean and nicely furnished home. When they stepped out onto a wooden porch, her breath caught.

It was identical to a traditional training area. A large sand pit framed with wood. Beyond which was a grassy space by a small pond and a meditation platform. On the platform sat a figure clad head to toe in unrelieved black, unmoving with his back to them. Trees surrounded the area, giving it a strong sense of privacy and serenity. To the right of the grassy area a thick tree stood with an odd training dummy strapped to it and off from that a weapons rack stood with a variety of training tools. All in all, the whole thing showed signs of intense usage and meticulous care.

Copying the girl next to her, she took up a front kneeling position and waited. "I'm Mabui," she said softly, "My apologies for not introducing myself before. I'm..."

"The Kumo courier that came in a week ago, I know. You've been going around the whole day checking out all the Rookies and younger guys," Tenten interrupted cooly.

"Wow...word does spread fast," Mabui commented casually and without hesitation.

"You know how it is in a shinobi village…" Tenten countered. "Sensei will be finished in a few minutes," she added as she looked to the other. "He always gets a bit of meditation in before he begins a lesson. He says it helps him frame his thoughts and focuses his intentions."

Mabui could only nod even as she mentally added this to her growing list of why he's fast becoming her primary choice. Then it hit her, "Wait, he's _your Sensei_?!" she said in surprise. "He's a Genin. How can he be…" she stopped when Tenten leveled a glare.

"Rank means nothing when you have something to teach others. I call him '-sensei' because he knows, and has taught me, more about Bukijutsu than anyone ever has. He understands more about what it means to be a shinobi than anyone in the previous two classes that came out of the Academy. And a ton more than my own," she said hotly.

Mabui smirked and said in a low voice, "Sounds like someone has a crush…" she teased and nodded when the weapons user blushed an interesting shade of red. "But what do you mean, 'he understands more?'"

Tenten sputtered at the teasing but settled down quickly, "He knows what it is to endure. To strive despite the odds and succeed. To reach a goal despite any and all adversity thrown his way," Tenten said in an admiring tone. "Sensei lost his voice a while back but never once let it slow him down."

Mabui's eyes went wide in shock. "He's mute?!" she said in an amazed tone. "But to allow someone with such a disability in the ranks…"

"Means he is just that damn good," Tenten finished firmly. "Don't even think of pitying, nor underestimating, him. He'll tear you apart for it. Like he did me," she added with a grimace.

Mabui merely raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Tenten sighed and looked down with a sense of shame as she recalled the moment her world turned upside down. "I met Sensei about a year ago. I had just gotten my headband and been assigned to my team. I was cocky as hell, calling myself a weapons mistress because I never miss my target. That I have a natural knack for any weapon I get my hands on. I thought I was the shit when it came to Bukijutsu and one day I saw this kid in black working out like a maniac out by a lake. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life," she said, adding with a smile, "And probably the best thing to ever happen to me."

Enthralled by the story, she couldn't help but nod in intense interest.

Neither noticed the figure had slowly turned around to face and watch them in silence. His head tilted in curiosity as their conversation reached his sharp ears.

Tenten, looked up at the sky and said lowly, "I walked over, chastised him for moving like an idiot and told him he had no business wielding a weapon he didn't understand. The moment I finished he looked at...no, through...me and wrote a note. Telling me to put up or shut up." She chuckled as she remembered her dismal efforts, "Within a few minutes, he showed me who was better. He tore me a new one and showed me just how much I had to learn before I could even hope to call myself a weapon user. He systematically shredded my ego and trashed my pride no matter what weapon I used. He was relentless, never once backing down."

Mabui's eyes had grown wide at what was being described. _Sounds almost like A-sama_. "What happened next?"

"I was almost out cold on the ground and he stood there barely breathing hard when my team sensei found us. I got chastised for being headstrong and arrogant. Complimenting the kid on his skill and expertise. I thought for sure I was going get punished further but my sensei was stopped by the kid who had handed him a note." Tenten pulled a note from her thigh pouch, "She has great potential in a majority of Bukijutsu styles. I would like to help her take it to the next level with your approval."

_Whoa..she kept the note with her all this time? Damn, she's got it bad then... _Mabui thought even as she nodded. "You haven't looked back once since, have you?"

Tenten shook her head, "Nope. No matter how much I hurt afterwards. Pain is temporary, the lessons I have learned are forever," she intoned seriously, even as her hand flickered out with no hesitation to snag the flat knife that had flown at her. "Coming, Sensei," she chirped happily as she got up and entered the sandy arena after giving a bow.

Mabui's head turned quickly and her cheeks went hot as a furnace as she realized he had listened in on them gossipping. S_o much for making a good impression, she thought as she averted her eyes, I wanted him to see me as a composed, intellectual, and professional Kunoichi. Not some gossipmonger...damn it._ Her chagrin forgotten as she caught hand motions and she jerked her attention back to her host. Her eyebrow scrunched up slightly as she tried to read his gestures.

Tenten took pity on her and translated, "Sensei welcomes you to his home and apologizes for eavesdropping. He also says you are welcome to stay for tea once he finishes my lesson for the day."

Mabui bowed lowly with acceptance, hoping she could salvage the meeting. "I would like that greatly, Arashikage-sama."

Snake Eyes nodded once and turned to accept the knife handed to him by Tenten. Making it disappear into the bracers seal. With that, he rapidly signed to his student and waited for her to get the ten foot iron training pole. Once she returned, he got to work.

Mabui straightened from her bow and remained silent as the lesson began. She watched as he took her through the forms and movements with practised ease. Feeling a bit jealous whenever he stopped Tenten and used his hands on her to bodily correct her stance or position. The feeling growing as the girl blushed with every contact. _You're not going to make this easy, are you? I'm going to have to fight to get him…_ she thought with mental approval even as her inner self shredded the list and threw away the pieces. She shifted only once in a while as the lesson went on until Tenten had the now apparent kata down pat and could execute it flawlessly. She watched as they bowed and Tenten went to put things away as he approached and gestured to the seat opposite her.

She could only nod silently even as her eyes studied every nuance and detail. _Oh my...up close, he's even more impressive. He's only twelve years old and he moves better than some Chuunin I could name._

Settling onto the porch mat he maintained a polite posture as Tenten quickly brought a tray out for tea and settled into a position off to the side, presumably to act as interpreter.

**((A hour later…))**

Mabui walked away with more questions already forming but satisfied none the less. She had made a successful first contact and he was definitely a well rounded person in terms of education. All in all, she was very pleased. Despite the fact she still had no idea whatsoever of what he looked like.

* * *

**((Weeks later))**

Snake Eyes made his way to the Hokage Tower, glancing at his sensei from time to time. He wasn't really sure what to make of the woman. From day to day, he never knew which side of her personality he would be greeted by. Some days, she worked him to exhaustion, others they sat and played shogi. There were days when she simply had him listen to her play the shamisen and tell her what the music made him feel and then there were the days when they shared tea and discussed everything from politics to the latest fashions in Iwa. He felt off balance and unsure at times. Unlike the others that kept things between him and them all business and on the task at hand, she actively sought to draw him into opening up and telling her what was on his mind.

To make things even worse, Tenten had changed. It was subtle at first. Slight alterations of her clothing choices, to sudden divergent interests. It had grown to where she tried to cook dinner for them after their lesson. It seemed to be more so whenever Mabui came by on one of her visits. The stares they shared or the strange smiles on their faces when they spoke to one another. It quite frankly worried and/or frightened him. More than once, he substituted himself with a Shadow Clone just to avoid the tension in the room.

After a few weeks of this, he decided to simply suck it up and ask his Mentor for advice since his Kaa-san wasn't available. With that in mind, he reached out and lightly tugged on the sleeve of her overcoat.

Hiroku looked down at the tug on her sleeve. An eyebrow rose in question and the other joined the first once she deciphered his rapid signing. _Personal advice?...What the?…_ Changing direction and leading him to a shaded bench, she sat down and waited for him to begin. She watched his signs carefully, still not up to fluency just yet. She made sure to practice at home and bit by bit it came easier to her, thanks to the primer he had loaned her. As he kept going, her eyebrows had dropped into a frown only to shoot back up high on her forehead in surprise. _Is..is he really asking me THIS?!_ She reached out and placed her hand atop his at midsign. "Snake...wait, please. Are you asking me about girls? Didn't your mom...didn't they...talk to you about this?" she asked incredulously.

Snake Eyes pulled his hands back and nodded before he resumed signing. His confusion evident in his overall body language.

**[Yes...but what does THAT have to do with their behavior?]**

She felt a twitch starting above her right eye and her hand came up to massage it gently. Her response however, was stone cold. "By Kami… I'm going to kill every one of them. Let me guess… A whole week of seduction training? No? Half a week?" her eyes narrowed dangerously as he hesitantly signed.

**[Two days.]**

All around the village, a certain set of people felt a sudden chill run down their collective spines and seemingly froze their intestinal tracts.

The rubbing over the eye increased, "Please tell me you've at least had The Talk.." she sighed at his nod. "Okay...now combine that with seduction and the basic psychology that I know for a fact Inoichi taught you," she said and watched as he stared at the clouds while deep in thought. For the first time since this discussion started she wanted to laugh out loud as his head whipped to her with an nearly audible snap. "Yup...you're stuck in the middle of a territorial dispute between two girls and you're the property they're eyeing."

Snake Eyes, wide eyed behind his mask, shook his head vehemently in denial. _No way...I'm not that interesting. Am I?_

She reached over and stilled his head with a fingertip tapping in between where she thought his eyebrows would be, but above the visor. "Yes. The first one? Tenten, I think… she's been your student for a while and sees the other as 'trespassing'. Some newcomer waltzing in and vying for your attention. So she automatically feels emotionally threatened. To make matters worse, the newcomer is easy on the eyes and has a bit more maturity about her and self confident about her appeal. Therefore...she's making sure the 'interloper' is aware that she is there and that the other needs to watch her step."

She waited for his nod before she changed the course. "Now...take in the second person. She obviously sees something in you she likes. Maybe even more than one thing. So she's making an effort to visit often and spend time with you. I bet she's making sure to do so when Tenten IS around. Telling Tenten that she has no prior claim on you and that SHE's, the second girl, more than a little interested and that Tenten isn't going to just scare her off. To drive that point home, she's actively doing little things often to pull your attention to her. Could be as simple as basic body language and posture, like leaning a bit forward or settling down a little closer than one would normally. Maybe light touches on the arm or hand?" she asked and got a slow nod. "So there you have it. You've got one that wants to be more than just a student to you and another that wants you for herself...Damn, kid. Hate to see what happens when you turn sixteen!" she laughed before she turned very serious.

"Listen...You're going to have to handle this very carefully. There may well be some hurt feelings no matter how you handle it, but honesty is the best way to go about it. This is what you are going to do…"

* * *

**((A short while later…))**

Entering the Hokage's office, the dark duo bowed politely and Hiroku handed over a few small mission scrolls to the aged Hokage. "Three D-rank missions completed, Hokage-sama," she intoned professionally.

"Very good, Hiroku-chan," the Sandaime said as he set them aside. "I presume then, there were no issues?" he asked with barely a flicker of his eye towards her black clad charge.

"One tried to refuse payment after the mission was completed. I was able to...persuade them otherwise," she replied coolly before adding, "And one has been sent to T&I for questioning." The near frown changing into a smirk.

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Snake Eyes uncovered something most interesting. One of the clients for the day is stockpiling narcotics. He believes, and I concur, that it's only a staging area. Their intent was to distribute the drugs throughout the Elemental Nations. Small skirmish ensued but the perpetrator and his family are in custody. ANBU have been called and they will begin searching for more evidence."

The Sandaime nodded, "Very good. Well done Snake-kun. Your mission pay and record will be upgraded from D to B rank." His smile was approving, "I want a full report on my desk by the morning," he ordered briskly. The conical hat tilting slightly as the pair stood still. "Yes?"

Hiroku straightened into a formal posture. "Hokage-sama, may I inquire on the status of the request I submitted?" Ignoring how her Apprentice almost turned towards her, thusly breaking his posture.

The old man shook his head, "I'm sorry Hiroku-chan. I cannot allow you to take him out of the Village for that length of time." He raised a hand to forestall her, "Your reasons are solid, the goals also are realistic. However, outside of long term assignments like what our Hunter-Nin and select ANBU perform, it's unheard of. Snake-kun is neither; he is a _Genin_. He is not ready for the isolation it would impose nor the mental strain if I approve the full five years."

Hiroku spoke very softly, not once glancing to her side, "Is it because of who his parents were? Or is it because of what he carries?"

The Hokage froze to an unnatural degree before he slowly removed the conical hat and placed it on the desk. His eyes were cold, hard, and calculating. Gone was the congenial elder that was usually seen and in its place sat the man who earned the moniker of "The Professor" and "God of Shinobi" by leading the strongest Shinobi Village through two great wars and surviving all THREE of them. When he spoke, you could hear the sheer authority he commanded, "You are a hair's width from death, Hiroku. That's two S-Rank Secrets you're oh so casually throwing out there."

Her right hand came to rest atop Snake Eyes's shoulder. "How is it a secret when he already knows?!" She looked over and down as Snake Eyes removed his mask and tucked it into his belt. She let him step forward and watched as he began signing deliberately.

**[I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sealed within me by my father, Namikaze Minato and my mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Also known as the Yondaime Hokage and the Hot Blooded Habanero. Further named 'The Yellow Flash' and the 'Red Death'. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.]**

No one, not even the hidden ANBU bodyguard, so much as breathed as the Hokage stared at the two hard and his hands came together under his chin in a steepled clasp. "How long?"

**[I've known since I was 9. And no one told me. It wasn't that hard to figure out once I began thinking about it. Then did a little careful research into the Shinobi and Village Archives.]**

Hiroku moved to put her back against the doorway wall. Arms crossing under the chest pockets of her Jounin vest. She would let this play out. It was long overdue in her, and many others', opinion.

Looking closer to his true age, he nodded. "Continue."

**[The first part is simple. Add whisker marks to the portrait.] he gestured to the Fourth's Kage photo, [And you get me, just older. Then I looked up the family name, Uzumaki. Imagine my surprise to find only two files. Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina. The first, wife of the Shodaime, died a while before I was born. The other...Again too many similarities. Then I compared their files. They were inseparable pretty much until they died thirteen years ago. The same night I was born. Records show she had given birth barely an hour before.]**

Sarutobi sighed softly and lit his pipe. "And this leads you to the final piece," he sighed as he exhaled the thin stream of smoke. "Considering you have known for three years and said nothing…I am left to wonder what your intentions are. So...what is it that you want?"


	4. Chapter 4

**((****This** **story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. G.I. Joe is the sole property of those who created the toys, ****TV** **shows, movies, webisodes, and video games. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

"normal speech"/ flashback thought

_thoughts/ flashback speech and action_

**[Snake ****Eye**'**s sign translation/writing]**

_**[Snake **__**Eye**_'_**s sign translation/writing during flashback]**_**))**

* * *

The silence that followed that simple sentence was thick with tension as the black clad youth moved to stare out the window. _What DO I want? He's trying to bribe me into silence? What could he possibly think I would…_his blue eyes darkened and a frown formed on his face as he moved from the window to retake his former position at the front of the desk.

Seeing the near angry, near disappointed expression on the boy's face, Sarutobi waited to see what he gestured. The elderly man ignored the growing tension in his back and arms as he kept the thoughtful posture he maintained thus far.

**[I'm not going to ask the whys and wherefores. However... I do want answers, Hokage-sama. No more secrets.]**

Snake eyes let his hands fall to his sides as he watched the Hokage's micro-expressions and body language. Trying to find any clue as to the old man's thinking process. Searching for any signs of deception or intent thereof, just as Morino Ibiki had taught him.

The Sandaime watched the Genin before him just as intently before he made his decision. Breaking his posture, he turned in the chair and smoked a bit more of the tobacco. Looking towards the line of Hokage portraits. "I will say it anyway. The decision was made in the interests of Village safety and security. The knowledge getting out posed too great a risk. Iwa's reaction alone would have jeopardized both. Assassins would have been sent nonstop until someone succeeded."

**[How is that any different than what has already occurred? Other than it was the people I am supposed to protect instead foreign shinobi…] **Snake…no, _Naruto_, fired back.

Sarutobi winced in concession of the point. "It isn't," he admitted lowly. "What is it you wish to know?" he asked, getting to the point of things.

**[Why send all those ANBU to teach me if you have no intention of me leaving the Village? Just the right persons to show me the right skills and techniques to make me…]** Naruto trailed off as his eyes went wide in realization. **[You're using me as a counterweight. A control measure against the Council. They wanted me kept weak. Pliable and thusly no threat to them nor their political sway. With me trained and mission capable, I am the perfect weapon to hold over their heads…]**

Hiroku straightened up and walked forward. "Is this true Hokage-sama? You're planning to use him as a political countermeasure should the Council get out of hand?" her voice was only partially shocked, but her next thought made her angry, "Not only that, but I wasn't going to be just his sensei. I was to be his handler...I left ISA by choice. You had no idea I would...oh you son of a -" she turned to Naruto. "He made sure I heard the whispers and rumors. He knew I would step down to develop you further if you were even half as good as the rumors hinted. We've both been played."

"That was the original plan," Sarutobi spoke up calmly as he refilled his pipe and then lit it. "However, new developments have made that no longer viable," he pressed an intercom button, "Send her in."

* * *

_**((In the Hallway...five minutes prior))**_

Mabui paced slowly, finding a blush rising in her cheeks as she thought over what this meeting would bring to light. She had dressed carefully in a full high collared kimono, using the deep emerald color with silver sakura leaves to contrast her caramel skin and highlight her bright green eyes. It's fit also drew the eye to her curves, ensuring those who watched her pass caught the barest of hints of her skin at only the most opportune moments. And only hints...She wasn't foolish. She knew she was considered to be more than "pretty" and she knew what to wear and how to wear it to maximize the effect.

Soon, everything would come to completion. In a matter of a few minutes, her second objective would be finished and she would have no choice but to return to Kumo. Looking at the closed and no doubt sealed door, she felt a growing trepidation that made it clear she wanted this to work out. _It's only been a couple of weeks with just a few meetings and I can't think of anyone more suited. I'm not naive to think it's love but I can't deny the chemistry is definitely there._

She continued her pacing but every passing moment made her nerves grow tighter and the butterflies in her stomach multiply. _What if he...of course he's going to object. He's twelve. No one that young is going to just accept this kind of situation. Even if he is politically savvy, he's going to resent being used like this. It's going to be up to me to make this...as appealing to him as possible._ She blinked as she found herself biting on her thumbnail. Something she hadn't done since she was a child. A sure sign of her nerves and that she's already planning counter moves. _I have to use what I've come to know about him. He's a close proximity fighter...who am I kidding? He is an assassin. A genuine rarity among Konoha's shinobi._ Mabui paused and that tingle along her spine intensified.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the receptionist got her attention and told her that she could enter. Mabui took a slow deep breath and reached for the door.

* * *

_**((Back in the Office))**_

Hiroku turned to face the door as it opened and her eyes widened as she saw the young woman step inside dressed in a kimono that made no attempt at disguising the figure beneath it. Instead of hiding her figure, it accentuated it. Made her athletically curved figure the focus of attention. It's coloring making her combination of exotic features stand out and practically glow. _Damn...she pulled out the stops on this one. Good thing he's a bit young. Otherwise, we'd need a mop…_ she glanced to her Apprentice to see that his eyes had widened slightly as his lips had parted in surprise. Hiroku hid a small smirk as she looked to the entering woman and saw that she had frozen in step the moment her eyes fell on Snake Eyes. She had a hand up to her chest, flat palmed at almost throat level. _Seems it's mutual…_

Hiruzen watched, his eyes flickering between the two youngsters and felt a smile growing slightly on his face. _This seems promising… it will definitely be for the best if they agree. Not only politically for the agreement, but for me as well. This will give me a lever to ensure he stays in the village…_he considered analytically as he allowed the two to simply stare at one another.

Snake Eyes was simply stunned by the graceful entry of the teen from Kumo. Thanks to his mentor's explanation, he better understood why she had visited so often and they discussed and debated so many topics over tea. Yet it wasn't until he saw her come in that the severity of the situation actually sank in. _She had actually been courting...me. Learning more about me than what she revealed about herself, but it HAD been courting. _he thought in a dazed kind of wonder before he blinked and stepped forward to give her a bow.

Mabui's thoughts were scattered. Pieces of light on a field of black. Scrambling to get them in order, she took the random considerations as they came to her. _I can't believe it! Tanaka Hiroku...of all people. No deal with that later. The Hokage's watching! Do something, don't stand there like a lump!...Kami, his eyes are like oceans. _That was where her focus snapped to and she felt her skin flush deeply as she drank in his face. She took in the slightly chubby yet regal face, the almond shaped deep blues of his eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks that made him seem feral in some unidentifiable way. Then came the scars.

Her nerves vanished only to be replaced by a different tension as she considered the pathways of darker tissue. _They were done intentionally to disfigure… _she analyzed with a growing anger_, __Someone wanted to make him look horrendous. To steal any appearance of normalcy. Then...then they STOLE his voice._ she concluded in a deep fury as she easily saw the thick scar that ran across his throat. Instead of being frightened or abhorred by the scarring, she realized they kind of turned her on. He carried them well. His demeanor reminded her of Morino Ibiki, Konoha's chief Interrogator. They were badges of honour and survival. She had to blink a few times when he bowed to her, but she knew what to do after that. She returned the bow and stepped in even closer. Her hand not revealing her nervousness as she reached to him and ever so gently ran her fingertips over the scars on his face. She spoke softly but with genuine warmth as she watched his eyes almost flutter closed, "You're more handsome than I thought. You shouldn't hide them; they add an air of danger and strength to an already noble face." Her cheeks grew even hotter when his eyes snapped open before they seemed to stare into her soul.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, he stepped back slowly, showing her that he wasn't repulsed by her touch. In fact, the blush on his face, a rampant redness starting at his neck and rising up to encompass his face indicated the exact opposite. He could even feel the tips of his ears trying to quiver from the heavy flow of blood. _Oh Kami...don't freak out. Don't freak out...just breathe. Get yourself under control and simply breathe…_ he repeated almost mantra-like as he collected himself. His hands came up so that he could sign but he was stopped when the sound of poorly hidden snickers could be heard.

When the two remembered they had an audience, she couldn't hold it back any more. She started laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes. "Geez, you two...you can ogle each other later...we have a meeting to finish...never going to let you live this one down, Sna...Naruto," she said in between bouts of amusement.

Sarutobi nodded silently, not even trying to add his own voice to the 'conversation'. If he did, he knew he'd simply just lose it and add to the quasi-humiliation the two obviously felt over totally dismissing everyone else in the room from their minds. In the end, he had to speak up, "Well, it seems neither side has any objections?" he teased and saw them separate a good three feet, facing forward with blushing faces and without looking directly at one another. Which only initiated a new bout of laughter, this time he joined in heartily.

Face expressing his indignation, Snake Eyes crossed his arms over his chest and began tapping his foot. Even so, he glanced over to Mabui and his cheeks reddened every time their eyes made contact. _Could this get any more embarrassing?_ he thought even though he noted that her blush was still there just apparently more manageable than his own.

Settling down, Sarutobi coughed into his fist and got this back under way. "Now that the introductions are out of the way," he teased lightly before getting serious, "Mabui-chan was the Courier your Guardian brought in. Her mission was to deliver an important document to my office from her Raikage. What most didn't know was that this document is in fact an offer of alliance. Something that Kumo has never been the one to offer. There is, however, a catch."

Hiroku's eyes narrowed slightly as she immediately realized just what the "catch" was and she cursed softly. _Damn you scheming old son of a…_

Snake Eyes lifted an eyebrow and his head tilted slightly in question but his attention turned to Mabui when she spoke up instead of the Hokage.

"The 'catch', as Hokage-sama put it, is that the Alliance becomes ironclad only when a Konoha shinobi and a Kumo kunoichi wed. Specifically, when I am wed," she said with her face averted, blushing slightly. "I was to stay here in Konoha and see if there was someone who I could see as a possible match for myself." She paused and laughed softly as his expression went from intense listening to one of confusion. "Someone like you," she confirmed as she blushed even more. "Out of all the shinobi I have looked over in the past three, almost four, weeks you are the only one I can see myself with."

Snake Eyes blinked once then twice as though he couldn't comprehend it. _But...I'm nothing special. Better trained than most Genin, but nothing really noteworthy._ he thought before he made a single gesture then pointed to himself.

**[Why me?]**

Mabui had to chuckle despite the slight awkwardness of the broadly ranged question. "You are an intelligent, dedicated, honorable man. You are humble when others would be egotistic. You help others with no regard for personal gain. I find those qualities attractive. Adding in that you are handsome, physically, and obviously strong for your age. Also which I find appealing."

Snake Eyes blinked a couple of times when she finished. Rather surprised she had picked up even that much from their slightly stilted conversations. He then signed anew, looking once towards the Hokage to translate for him.

Nodding to the unasked question, he did so. "He wants to know why you seem to be fine with having to marry a perfect stranger. Shouldn't this bother you?"

Mabui nodded, having expected these questions in particular. "I do have a problem with political marriages. But my Raikage had foreseen this and allowed me the privilege to pick my future husband. Plus there is a timeframe involved which will allow us to get to know each other. A betrothal period of four years before we must be wed. During which…" she stopped as he began signing again, with the Hokage speaking.

"That's all well and good, but what if you or I change our minds during that time period?" the Hokage said, wondering where this was headed. "First impressions aside, we just might not get along the more we learn about each other."

"I think he's asking if there is an out-clause in this deal," Hiroku chimed in lowly.

Mabui shook her head. "Once the alliance is signed by both Kages, it is unbreakable except by the death of one of us," she replied softly. "Do...do you not find the thought of being my husband appealing?" she asked with an obvious nervousness. Her self-confidence began to waver the moment he began looking for a way out. "Is it _me_? Would you perhaps wish to look at other Kunoichi of Kumo?" Then her eyes widened, "Or do you…?" she stopped. She just couldn't complete the thought. _I won't believe it unless he tells me outright...there is no way my instincts went that far off course..._

It was only due to his exposure to Anko's rather blunt mannerisms that he understood and he waved his hands back and forth negatively. Immediately followed by rapid and insistent signing.

**[No! I am NOT attracted to men! This is a lot to take in…] **he paused to gather his thoughts, **[I do have to wonder though why YOU were chosen for this...duty. Kumogakure has the reputation of valuing strength and loyalty above all else. Why would the Raikage be willing to let you go? You are lovely, smart, skilled, and intelligent. You are what most Kunoichi strive for.] **

Mabui blushed at his rather...blunt assessment of her. No matter; hers of him had been just as direct. The blush disappeared however, as the question hit her. She was going to have to tell him. A fresh redness appeared on her cheeks but this time it wasn't one of pleasure. This one was clearly fueled by embarrassment and regret. "One moment," she replied cryptically before she went to the door, opened it and then returned with a satchel in hand a moment later. She proffered the canvas bag quietly. "Let me explain before you look inside," she asked sadly, almost with a hint of pleading in her tone.

Naruto nodded and kept the bag closed, wondering about this sudden change in personality.

"This began about a four months ago. I was summoned to the Academy with nine other Kunoichi…"

_**((Thirty minutes later))**_

Snake Eyes stood there, red faced in anger as he turned to sign to his equally angry Mentor. He could feel the vein over his right eye twitching almost like a living thing. He barely skimmed through the magazine/catalog before he froze on a page, his eyes going wide before flicking up to Mabui and back to the page. His face had immediately flushed and he gave the thick bound paper to his Mentor. Waiting until her reaction matched his and took it back before slipping it quietly into the satchel. He next gave it back to Mabui with slow, deliberate movements. Now he made his thoughts known.

Hiroku read his signs and pushed aside her anger to speak, noting how the Hokage hadn't once even attempted to see what was going on. _He probably already knows...The Raikage would have told him about this. Maybe not ALL the details, but even summarized… _she thought before she translated. "He's saying that he wants to be sure he understood you..." she paused and watched his signs before resuming while looking directly to Mabui. "You and nine other Kunoichi were given a mission to take part in a photoshoot for a catalog company. The ten of you were supposed to model various swimwear and modest sleepwear given everyone's age. However, due to your more advanced physique, you ended up modeling the more "mature" merchandise with the older models. The result being that you wound up being ogled by every man you came across and got nothing but aggressive stares from your peers." Another pause as she and her Apprentice saw the dark skinned teen nod slowly. "To combat this, the Raikage granted you a position that displayed his absolute trust in you. The position of his personal assistant. His intention being that it was to help you until things calmed down with the other Kunoichi. Instead, it left you open to the unwanted stares and propositions thrown your way by visiting merchants and dignitaries… that about right?"

Mabui hung her head as her position was laid out so starkly. "Yes. Due to their importance to the Village's economy, I couldn't really say anything against them. It got worse after that as rumors of 'inappropriate behavior' between the Raikage and myself began surfacing. Started by the men I turned down repeatedly, but I couldn't do anything about it...If I went to the Raikage with it, any action he took would seem…"

Hiroku spoke up, "It would seem that he's protecting you because you were his lover…"

Mabui nodded uncomfortably, "Right. So when this agreement came up, I...I volunteered myself. My last chance of being a real Kunoichi. I can't show my face in Kumo without being propositioned or verbally assaulted. Even my closest friends are...uneasy around me if they have their boyfriends with them. With me gone, the rumors die and the dignity of the Raikage's Office is preserved."

Hiroku nodded in understanding. She had experienced a muted form of that kind of isolation here in Konoha due to her joining ISA. Not from the general populace, who had no idea who she was under her mask...but from her peers in ANBU. "All I can say, Mabui-chan," she grinned as she added the affectionate suffix, "is that every Kunoichi at some point goes through this. Not to that degree, but we all get objectified. It doesn't help that too many people 'think' that all we do is seduction based espionage. Idiots. Even in a shinobi village, it happens. Sometimes, I think it happens even more simply because the men don't want to think of us actually performing the full range of duties that we could be called upon to do," she gave shake of her head.

Mabui was happy to see and hear that someone understood, yet her eyes fell on Snake Eyes and she spoke softly, "Knowing this, I won't blame you if you would prefer someone else. It can't be a pleasant thought to have a wife that many have seen in practically nothing…" she hung her head afterwards.

Snake Eyes walked over to where she had taken a seat before telling them the whole story. He went to a single knee and lifted her chin up gently until their eyes met again. He slowly shook his head and turned to Hiroku, showing them both his frustrated expression.

The Hokage spoke up softly from his seat behind the desk. "I think he's trying to say that he has no such intentions," he smiled when Snake Eyes nodded quickly. "But I DO think there are a few things he should tell you as well. Important things that should be shared in a more...personal location." He paused and tilted his head slightly as Snake Eyes stood up and signed deliberately.

**[I want a boon from both you and Raikage agreed upon before this Alliance is set into place.]**

Hiroku looked at her student curiously before glancing to the Hokage and seeing his expression was just as intent. "What are you thinking, Snake Eyes?" His answer was blunt and simplistic.

**[I will ask a boon of each Kage since this agreement seems to hinge upon my acceptance.]**

Sarutobi sat up straight and his eyes narrowed intently as he studied the young man's face. "A boon is a serious matter Snake Eyes. This had better not be some prank."

**[No prank, Hokage-sama. When will he arrive to sign the Alliance?]**

Mabui spoke up as she moved finally to stand beside Snake Eyes, looking at his unblinking expression, "Snake Eyes...are you sure about this?" she asked softly even as she slid her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

Snake Eyes glanced to the teen at his side and nodded once before returning his attention to the Hokage. His gaze intense and showing the steely determination that had quickly reinforced the name he had taken for himself.

**[They want to do something that will change my entire life to a path I never chose. Again. I have the right to ask for some things in return.]**

"The Raikage will arrive during the one month break of the upcoming Chuunin Exams. They will sign it then," she explained quietly, no idea at all what he was up to, though she wanted to find out. _I know some of it...at least I think I do, but if this is to work between us... we can't have secrets. _Her free hand came up to caress his arm lightly, showing her support.

However, a sudden insistent knocking on the door prevented anything more from being said. One that commanded the attention of all four, plus the ANBU hidden away, of the occupants. As one, they all turned to the door as it glowed brightly before opening up.

Snake Eye's felt his eyes brighten as he stepped forward and a smile blossomed on his face. He carefully disengaged the grip Mabui had on him before he took another step then launched himself at the figure, his arms wrapping around the waist and his head pressed to the midriff. _Kaa-san…_

The one visible eye crinkled as Rin's arms held the black clad boy to her by his head and torso. She looked down at him and smiled broadly, "Hey, _sochi_… missed you too," she said with all the warmth a mother had for their child. Her eyes lifted to study each of the occupants. "Anyone care to explain what in the world has been going on during my...absence…and just why the Courier I...lost my team protecting…" she changed what she was about to say, "is hanging onto my 12 year old son?" her gaze had narrowed at the last part as she waited for answers with all the patience a parent could muster. Which in her case, meant 'not much.' Proven when her foot began tapping impatiently after two minutes.

Sarutobi found himself fidgeting, stalling for time as he looked from every face back to his desk, "Well, it's…" he paused when Rin separated from her son and spoke clearly.

"I'm sure these three do not need to hear it all again. They will go to my home and wait for me there," her mannerisms saying she was in full "mother mode." A status that apparently affected even Hiroku as the three disappeared out the door barely a moment after she finished. Which made her smile predatorily as she returned her attention to the Hokage, "Now...you were saying?" she asked in an all too sweet tone.

* * *

_**((Nohara residence))**_

After he'd re-donned his mask, he led the two women across the Village rooftops until they got to the woods surrounding his home. He dropped to the ground and walked through the woods until he got to his home and waited. Once the others joined him, he shut down the protective seals and led them to the kitchen table. While they got situated, he went to the stove and made preparations to serve tea.

While they waited for the water to heat up, Mabui looked to Hiroku and spoke up, "Why did you call Snake Eyes...Naruto?" her expression curious. She had other questions, very specific questions for Hiroku, but this would be a good starter…

Hiroku waited until Naruto had joined them after going upstairs to change. She smirked as she saw how Mabui blushed when he returned in a pair of gray sweats and a white tank. "That's up to him to tell. Now, why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me...cousin." The smirk growing even as her eyebrows rose in question. She gave Naruto points as he barely paused by the table before going back to the kitchen to fix the herbal tea.

Mabui sighed very softly and looked directly at the other woman, "How are you alive? The entire Clan was told you died…"

Hiroku snorted, "Your Uncle's doing, I'd bet… he nearly kicked me out when I disagreed with the Sandaime Raikage's insistent drive to gather Kekkei Genkai to bolster Kumo's strength. I understood, to a degree. I just don't happen to agree with kidnapping," she said bluntly, "Not to mention what they tried to do afterwards. I nearly split my gut laughing when Konoha got one over on him." She with that smirk blossoming into a full grown smile. One that quickly turned into a deep frown.

Naruto set down a tray of tea and fixed them a cup before going to the cupboard to find a bag of chips. _Whoa...just like the report said...this has more detail though…_

Mabui countered, "Our Clan has always stood for honor and loyalty to Kumo, your defection…"

Hiroku cut in sharply, "Don't give me that crap, Mabui. Where's the honor in kidnapping a child?! From a Clan in the Village that you just signed a non-aggression treaty with no less. To turn him or her into a breeding machine just to satisfy one man's grab for more power? Nowhere. That's where. But out of loyalty to my Clan and Village I kept my views to myself. Then came the southern border patrol."

Mabui went silent went and listened intently, easily picking up the anger of old wounds and pain of betrayal. She took a slow sip of tea and waited for the other to resume.

Naruto stayed in the kitchen, sipping tea in between hand fulls of chips. _Damn, this is better than those soap operas kaa-san won't admit to watching…_

"We were on our routine southern border patrol between Lightning and Frost Countries when we came across a Konoha team. They were on the Frost side of the border. They didn't see us. One of them was a Hyuuga...an unmarked male which meant Main Branch. My team disregarded my orders and crossed the border to attack. When the dust settled, my team was dead and the Leaf shinobi were all wounded. It was the last straw for me. I rendered medical care as best I could and defected. I haven't regretted my decision once nor have I ever looked back," she finished with a firm tone.

Naruto finished the bag of chips and his tea by then and moved onto making a few lean cut sandwiches. _Wonder if this is how Choji feels when his parents argue? _he wondered as he slid a small plate to each of the ladies and retreated back to the kitchen. Reminding them he's there yet not intruding on their conversation.

Mabui sighed and asked lowly, sounding much like a lost child, "Why did you have to leave? You could have explained…" she stopped when her cousin shook her head slowly.

"R-i-i-ght. Your Uncle would have had me beheaded and cremated before the third word was spoken. That's if I wasn't imprisoned immediately upon my return. You know the laws. It's better all around that the Clan thinks I'm dead," Hiroku said in finality as she took up her sandwich and took a bite, "Speaking of which...how did your parents take this whole political marriage thing?"

Mabui took the rebuke in stride, knowing the older woman was right. At the question, however; it was her turn to look grim faced. "Given the catalog incident, father...was glad to see me gone. Mother was well, Mother." She finished her tea and asked, "Could I get another cup, please?" her tone soft and forlorn.

Hiroku reached out and patted her hand in understanding, "Well, things will be better here, Mabui-chan," she said with a forced cheer, "After living here twenty years I can honestly say, Konoha is a good place to live in general." Her eyes cut to Naruto in warning, "It has its problems like any Village, but they stick to their beliefs really tight."

Mabui nodded in agreement, having seen it firsthand herself. Her hand reached for the cup and blinked, surprised to feel warmth and a pot sitting on a warming pad on the table. She turned to thank Naruto but found he had disappeared. "Wha?"

"He left a minute ago." Rin chimed in, arriving just as Hiroku was speaking, startling the two silver haired women. A fact that made her smile broadly and her eyes sparkle mischievously.


End file.
